Flexible pipe is useful in a myriad of environments, including in the oil and gas industry. Flexible pipe may be durable and operational in harsh operating conditions and can accommodate high pressures and temperatures. Flexible pipe may be bundled and arranged into one or more coils to facilitate transporting and using the pipe.
Coils of pipe may be positioned in an “eye to the side” or “eye to the sky” orientation. When the flexible pipe is coiled and is disposed with its interior channel facing upwards, such that the coil is in a horizontal orientation, then the coils of pipe are referred to as being in an “eye to the sky” orientation. If, instead, the flexible pipe is coiled and disposed such that the interior channel is not facing upwards, such that the coil is in an upright or vertical orientation, then the coils of pipe are referred to as being in an “eye to the side” orientation.
The flexible pipe may be transported as coils to various sites for deployment (also referred to as uncoiling or unspooling). Different types of devices and vehicles are currently used for loading and transporting coils of pipe, but usually extra equipment and human manual labor is also involved in the process of loading or unloading such coils for transportation and/or deployment. Such coils of pipe are often quite large and heavy. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method and apparatus for loading and unloading coils of pipe.